Shakka's SongFic Collection Vol1
by Shakka DV
Summary: Una colleccion de songfics auto conclusivos y sin sentido de Shakka XDalgo parecido a De noche en la ciudad Track 13 up, el final...
1. Intro

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Intro**

WELCOME WELCOME

Este es mi primer Sonfic collection!!! Esta hecho en contra parte a mis Shakka's music collection, que van del Vol. 1 al 4

Estos songfics son auto conclusivos y en la mayoría de los casos no tienen ningún sentido XD ajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajaja

Ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones

Aquí los personajes cantan la canción, a menos de que en el Songfic especifique otra cosa, podrían ser considerados musicales, lo que cantaran esta en cursiva

Espero que les gusten

No olviden los reviews!!!!

atte.

Shakka


	2. Track 1 No hablare

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 1:**

**No hablare**

Una día como cualquier otra en el Dojo Tendo, Kasumi prepara la comida, Shoun y Genma jugando solí, Nabiki contando su dinero y como era de esperarse Ranma y Akane peleando

- Que fue lo que dijiste Ranma!?-

- MA-RI-MA-CHO!!!-

- BAKA!!!!!!!!!

Y así Ranma salio volando de la casa con dirección a "donde la fuerza del golpe me lleve"

-….idiota….-

El señor Tendo y el Sr. Saotome al ver lo ocurrido entraron en escena

- Señor Saotome!!!! Por que nuestros hijos no se llevaran bien!!!-

- No lo se Tendo-

- Akane por que no intentas llevarte bien con tu prometido???-

Akane lo ve con cara de pocos amigos y sale de la habitación con camino al Dojo

En el pasillo…

Akane caminaba lentamente

- _No me interesa tener novio…-_

Sus hermanas aparecieron detrás de ella cantando a coro

- _a quien crees que engañas, el es lo que tu mas quieres_-

- No!-

- _ocultarlo tratas es hermosos lo que sientes no lo disimules_-

- Que nooo!!-

- _piensa donde esta tu corazón_-

- _no van a oír que lo diga no no_-

- _tu sueño es no lo niegues _-

-_ jamás lo haré, no hablare de mi amor_-

Akane salio al patio

- Que acaso ustedes dos no entienden!!! Además fue su culpa…-

Camino hacia el estanque

- _creía ya haber aprendido, siempre el inicio es hermoso_-

esbozo una sonrisa

- Si, pero no solo es su culpa- dijo Nabiki

- _mi mente dice ten cuidado, por que no todo es maravilloso_-

Sus hermanas se acercan a ella

- _claramente vemos, que lo quieres y lo extrañas_-

- Yo????-

- _no lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas_-

- No se de que me hablan-

- _trata de admitirlo, debes de aceptarlo_-

- Admitir que??-

- _muy enamorada estas_-

Akane volteo a verlas

-_no van a oír que lo diga no no_-

-_ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor_-

- _no insistan mas no diré que es amor_-

-_quieras o no te atrapo el amor_-

-_no pidan mas que lo diga_-

-_no lo dice no_-

-_no harán jamás que lo diga_-

-_su orgullo no deja que hable de amor_-

El Sr. Tendo y el Sr. Saotome intervinieron

- Ni el de el-

-_nadie sabrá, no hablare de mi amor_-

-_chalalalalalala_-

- Además no se de que sonrisa me hablan-

- No te hagas la que no sabes Akane-

- No se de que hablas Nabiki-

En ese momento apareció Ranma

- Ya regrese!-

- Hablando del rey de roma y este que se asoma-

- Nabiki!- dijo Akane en forma de reclamo

- Bueno nosotras nos retiramos para que hablen en paz, verdad Nabiki-

- Pero yo…-

- Vamos Nabiki-

- Si Kasumi- dijo derrotada

- Hey! pero de que creen que están hablando- gritaba Akane

Alguien se acerco por detrás de ella

- Akane podemos hablar?-

- Ranma…-

- Akane yo…-

Fin!!!!!!!

Por fin termine el primer track de mi song fic collection, este track fue comenzado el 16 de diciembre de 2004 a las 11 pm y terminado el 17 a las 2:37 pm, lo hubiera terminado antes si no me hubieran mandado a dormir . 

Bueno espero que les guste, la verdad no me quedo el final como yo esperaba, pero fue por que me cortaron la inspiración . 

En fin, dejen sus reviews!!!!

atte.

Shakka


	3. Track 2 Mirala, Miralo

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 2:**

**Mírala, Míralo**

Domingo al medio día, Ukyo caminaba por la calle con dirección al Dojo Tendo, toda la semana había planeado esta visita a Ranma, por alguna extraña razón no había podido verlo en la escuela, el chico se la pasaba extrañamente muy cerca de Akane.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a las puertas del Dojo, entro esperando encontrarse con Kasumi, pero no había nadie, aparentemente la casa estaba vacía, pero las puertas estaban abiertas, así que decidió investigar, camino por uno de los pasillos exteriores de la casa en dirección hacia la habitación donde regularmente comían los Tendo, unos extraños ruidos la detuvieron, intrigada camino lentamente hacia la habitación sin hacer ruido, abrió un poco la puerta…no creía lo que estaba mirando, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos en ese instante, entro en trance, solo veía a los dos jóvenes dentro de la habitación, algo llamo su atención…

- _Mírala, mírala, mírala, diosa vestida de saliva y sal, los ojos muertos en blanco, gimiendo, en el suelo de salón_ -  
- Quien eres?- Ukyo no sabia que estaba pasando

- Míralo, míralo, míralo, ángel desnudo bañado en sudor, subiendo las montañas de su cuerpo, no te pares por favor –

- Que??-

Aparentemente ellos dos no podían verla ni escucharla, Ukyo solo veía como su otro yo caminaba alrededor de la joven pareja  
- _Al calor de mediodía combate salvaje_-

- Contesta quien eres?-  
- _Mírala, mírala, mírala como se agita, como pide mas, muere y renace de entre las cenizas  
volviéndolo a encelar_ -  
Ukyo no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, su corazón se rompía un poco mas con cada minuto que pasaba, intentaba gritar y moverse pero no podía, algo la tenia paralizada observando ese espectáculo que solo hacia que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos una y otra vez, mientras que su otro yo solo la atormentaba  
- _Mírala, mírala, mírala se desenreda, se vuelve a enredar, una medusa bajo la marea, a punto de naufragar_ -  
- NO!!! Por favor, ya no mas…- las lagrimas recorrían su cara  
- Míralo, míralo, míralo tan orgulloso tan sentimental-  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Ukyo se levanto agitada de su cama, el sudor la cubría por completo, miro a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraba dentro de su habitación, aun era de noche, miro el reloj 1 am…

- Creo que no iré a verlo mañana-

Ukyo se recostó intentando recuperar el sueño perdido, todo fue una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla…

Una chica salía de la habitación

- Se despertó?-

- Si-

- Y que paso? Por que grito?-

- No se, no se dio cuenta de que estaba con ella, miro el reloj y dijo algo de no ir a visitar a alguien y se volvió a acostar-

- Creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ella, será mejor irnos a la casa-

- Si-

El chico la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso

- Te amo Akane-

- Yo también te amo Ranma-

La pareja salio del restaurante con camino hacia su casa

…..O tal vez no….

FIN

Buajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

No se por que creo que me quedo medio tétrico el final de este Track, o por lo menos la salud mental de Ukyo se vera afectada XD, pero en fin, espero que les guste

Ahora los reviews:

Sandy0329: amiga que bueno que te gusto!! Espero que haya pasado lo mismo con este

Yara-chan: XD sorry por lo de la canción, por lo menos se que ya no soy la única a la que le gustan las canciones de las movies de disney XD, espero que este track también te haya gustado

Bueno es todo por el momento

No se les olvide dejar reviews!!!

atte.

Shakka


	4. Track 3 Se

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 3:**

**Se**

-_fsdft_- ella

-_fjkd_- el

Una pareja camina lentamente por el parque tomados de la mano, ninguno sospechaba que eran observados atentamente por dos personas con el corazón roto

Flash back 

- Ukyo yo…lo siento…lo que paso es que…-

- _Nada paso_-

- Déjame explicarte…ella…yo…-

- _Solo el tiempo lento pronto entre tu y yo_-

- Pero…-

- _solo acabo lo que siempre supe que nunca existió_-

Fin del Flash back 

Ambos chicos miraba como la pareja se besaba, ante el dolor que sentían sus manos se juntaron, tratando de aminorar ese dolor

- _y aunque yo no estaba sola, si me hundía en mi soledad, es por eso que de un día a otro te creía mas_- la chica comenzó a llorar

- _que..._- el chico la abrazaba tiernamente

Sus voces se unieron mientras veían como la pareja se sonreía y demostraba su amor

-_y que hay en tu cabeza ya no se_-

-_ya no se ni que pensar y se que_-

-_nunca entrare en tu corazón_-

-_apenas logre acercarme y me apartaste con tu muro duro_-

-_ya…_-

-_ya me basta es suficiente y creo que_-

-_creo que empiezo a comprender por fin que nunca te podré odiar ni amar_-

-_y no es yo así lo quise pero así tiene que ser_-

-_y ahora lo se_-

Flash back 

- Ryoga...-

- _se lo que hay detrás de ese triste y loco corazón_-

Ella intento decir algo pero el no la dejo

- _mascaras que cubren y protegen todo tu dolor_-

La chica comenzó a llorar al ver el sufrimiento de su amigo

- _y se que amaras y te amaran y nunca mas tendrás que esconder esa ternura que te llena mucho mas_-

Fin del Flash back 

La pareja de enamorados se retiro del parque, la pareja de observadores se quedaban detrás de los árboles mirándolos mientras sus corazones se rompían una y otra vez

- _y aunque seamos nuevamente_-

- _extraños tu felicidad_-

- _conmigo o sin mi me basta_-

- _y esta es una canción mas_-

Fin.

Wow mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar a penas salí de vacaciones, 4 actualizaciones y no llegamos a mitad de semana esto va bien, bueno cambiando de tema, espero que les quede claro quien es cada quien, sino ya saben donde encontrarme y como se me había olvidado he aquí un pequeño recordatorio de las canciones utilizadas y quienes las cantan

**Track 1: No hablare- Tatiana(soundtrack de la película Hércules)**

**Track 2: Mírala, Míralo- Alejandra Guzmán (en este Track me auto plagie, después le cuento por que)**

**Track 3: Se- Lu**

Ahora los reviews:

Yara-chan: jojojojojojojjoo a mi también me dio cosilla lo que le hice a la pobre Ukyo y sobre la canción es lo que me estoy dando cuenta no soy la única

Sandy0329: si me gusta hacerlos sufrir? Solo un poco , cambiando de tema…waaaaaa nunca espere tener fans!!!! Amiga!!!!!!

Bueno esos son todos por el momento

Ya saben espero sus reviews!!!!!

atte.

Shakka


	5. Track 4 Viviendo por ti

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 4:**

**Viviendo por ti**

El se encuentra parado frente a ella, como todos los años acudió a visitarla, a la misma hora de siempre y en el mismo lugar, nunca le fallaría a ella, que le había dado lo mas preciado que tenia en este mundo, unas rosas entre sus manos y un corazón lleno de amor, solo para ella

- _Es difícil aceptar que el final es tan solo un regresar un renacer volverá ser_-

Se sentó frente a ella y le entrego las flores, sus favoritas  
- _tu partida es despegar ser el todo para nunca terminar girar con el ciclo universal_-  
Una risa melancólica apareció en su cara  
- _pensé que al irte iba a faltarme tu amistad y ahora…_-

Su cara reflejaba dolor, mas rápidamente desapareció  
- _te encuentro cerca y revelando la verdad_-  
Un niño de 6 años llego hasta el y lo abrazo

- _que nos mantiene unidos y con las ganas de seguir_-  
El niño la miro, el solo miraba la carita de su hijo al ver a su madre  
- _viviendo por ti sintiéndote aquí, escuchándote reír_-

Su corazón se acelero al escuchar su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa  
- _parece que estas mas cerca de lo normal eres realidad en mi_-

Aun la amaba como el primer día, siempre seria igual  
- _viviendo por ti , sintiéndote aquí_-  
Ella siempre estaría con el aunque no lo pareciera

- _no hace falta imaginar_-

Su mente regreso a esos años de adolescencia que paso con ella  
- _esos defectos y virtudes que te hacían tan singular_-  
Simplemente la amaba como era, con su mal carácter, su ternura, entusiasmo y mala cocina; el niño bajo de sus brazos y lo tomo de la mano

- _me hacen pensar en la promesa de alcanzarte en la eternidad_-

El niño miro a su padre

- Ya es hora de despedirnos papa?-

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla del hombre

- Si hijo, despídete de tu mama-

El niño se acerco a ella y la abrazo

- Te quiero mami, nos vemos la semana que entra-

El niño se alejo y su padre se acerco a ella

- Te amo-

La acaricio y se alejo para regresar con su pequeño, padre e hijo dieron media vuelta y se alejaron lentamente, dejando detrás de ellos un fría lapida…..

_Akane Saotome_

_Amada hija, hermana, esposa y madre_

_Descanse en paz_

Fin…

OO no puedo creer que escribí esto!!! Mate a Akane!!!!!!!!!!!! TT.TT mi corazón se ha roto!!! TT.TT toy llorando TT.TT, será mejor que continué con esto, así que aki le dejo, espero sus reviews, pero no me despido si antes decirles

MERI KURISUMASU!!!!!!

Espero que se la hayan pasado bien

atte.

Shakka

PD:

Dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!!


	6. Track 5 Akane's Song

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 5:**

**Akane's Song**

**(Misty's Song)**

**Nota: Por cuestiones de concordancia, me he visto en la necesidad de cambiarle el nombre a la canción, ya que en Ranma ½ no hay ninguna Misty XD, así mismo la he recortado un poco, ay que se repiten algunas partes, por cierto la canción es de el soundtrack de la película 1 de Pokemon**

Hace unas horas la noche ha caido en el cielo de japon, la Famila Tendo y los Saotome han salido de campamento, despues de una rica cena preparada por Kasumi, cada uno se encuentra haciendo diferentes cosas antes de dormir; Soun y Genma juegan Shogi, Nabiki lee una revista ayudada por la fogata, Kasumi termina de recoger lo de la cena, Ranma se encuentra sentado en la rama de un arbo, viendo las estrellas y Akane camina hacia la fogata ...

- _Aqui afuera, en la quietud de la noche bajo las estrellas y la luna ambos sabemos que algo pasa por nuestras mentes_- la chica mira a su prometido sentado en el arbol- _no queremos admitirlo, pero es verdad_-

El chico voltea verla y ella se siente descubierta  
- _tu me miras, y yo aparto mi mirada_-

Siempre es lo mismo...

Todos se preparan para dormir bajo el cobijo de las estrellas

- Buenas noches -

- Buenas noches Ranma- respondieron todos

- Buenas noches Akane-

- Buenas noches Ranma-

Todos caminaron a sus respecticvas tiendas, 2 personas en cada una y como siempre, ellos dos en la misma tienda, solos...

Ranma dormia profundamente, o al menos eso parecia, ella no podia dormir, se sento y volteo a ver a su prometido...

- Se ve tan tranquilo-

Se levanto y camino hacia el, se sento a su lado y acaricio su cara

- _quiero decirte que es lo que siento pero no se como comenzar_-

aparto un mechon de cabello de su cara para verlo mejor

-_ quiero decirtelo, pero ahora tengo miedo de que puedas romper mi corazon_-  
Tomo una de sus asperas manos entre las sullas

- _oh por que algo tan facil siempre tiene que ser dificil de hacer quiero decirte lo que siento, te quiero_-

El chico se movio un poco quedanto totalmete de frente a ella, mas no se desperto  
- _practico todas las cosas que tengo que decir, linea por linea, cada palabra_ _y me digo a mi misma que hoy sera el dia_-

Su mano recorrio una vez mas la cara del chico

- _pero cada vez, me pierdo en los nervios_-

El sueño invadia su cuerpo

- _Te miro y tu apartas la mirada_-

Miro su cama, pero no queria separarse de el, asi que decidio quedarse ahi, quito un pedaso de manta y se acosto a su lado

- _por que? por que te apartas_-

El chico se movio una vez mas, inconcientemente coloco su brazo debajo de ella atrayendola hacia el, abrazandola

- _debe ser, que tienes miedo igual que yo intento, pero no puedo pretender que no siento nada por ti, de la manera en que lo hago, no puedes verlo?_ -

Akane coloco su cabeza en el pecho del chico y lo abrazo

- _Por que te apartas?_-

Akane se cubrio un poco mas con la manta antes de quedar totalmente vencida por el sueño, no sin antes decir casi en un susurro

- te amo-

El chico abrio un poco los ojos

- Yo tambien te amo...-

Akane ya estaba completamente dormida,Ranma estrecho un poco mas su abrazo y coloco su otra mano en la de ella entrelazando sus dedos

- Y pronto te lo diré-

Morfeo lo llamo junto a el un vez mas para que pudiera encontrarse con su amada en sus sueños…

Fin!!!!!!

Creo que con este Track enmiendo un poco lo que hice en el anterior, no todo, pero algo es algo, pero les prometo no volver a matar a ninguno de los dos ok? , bueno me he dado cuenta de que este fic no esta teniendo el éxito que esperaba, pero quiero pensar que es por que todo mundo se encuentra de vacaciones, del Cáp. anterior solo me llego un review hasta este momento, seria ilógico no responderlo solo por ser uno, así que a continuación el review

**Maria T:** Amiga miaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! estoy empezando a creer que realmente eres mi fan(no te ofendas, pero aun no me acostumbro XD) realmente te gustan mis fics, pero bueno ese no es el tema a tratar; sobre lo que dices de haber matado a Akane, creeme que yo fui la que mas sufrió al hacerlo, pero el Track lo requería, pero no te preocupes, al ser los Track auto conclusivos(ósea uno no tiene nada que ver con el otro) akane seguirá apareciendo en los diferentes tracks(un ejemplo es este Track) y crémeme que a mi también me gusta leerlos en plena adolescencia y con sus peleas, me trauman los fics en donde los separan XD, sobre lo que dices de ser dueña de las palabras, yo solo digo que las palabras son universales, nadie es su dueño, por lo tanto, las palabras, versos, líneas, etc., son de dominio publico, ya que sino no existiría la literatura universal y nos veríamos privados de grandes historias como lo son el Quijote, Romeo y Julieta, La Hiliada y la Odisea, etc.…yo solo soy dueña de este fic , pero creo que ya he dicho mucho choro mareador, así que será mejor que me despida, no sin antes decirte que CONTINUES TU FIC!!!!!!!!! Que me has dejado bastante picada XD…

Bueno ahora si me despido

Son las 2:22 de la mañana del día 27 de Diciembre de 2004, estoy escuchando a Linkin Park y pretendo ponerme a jugar el Age of Mythology, así que será mejor que me despida

Bye bye

y recuerden

Dejen sus reviews!!!!!!

atte.

Shakka


	7. Track 6 Somewhere I Belong

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 6:**

**Somewhere I Belong**

**(El lugar donde pertenezco)**

**Nota: por cuestiones de emotividad, dejare la canción en ingles, la traducción esta hasta el final, una ultima cosa, recuerden que estos song fics no son como todos, en donde va el texto y luego la canción, sino que los personajes cantan las canciones ok?**

Las nubes están negras, amenaza de tormenta, el chico corre desesperado por la calle, ya no quiere saber nada de aquel mundo al que pertenecía, nada de esas personas que solo lo usaron para su beneficio propio sin pensar en sus sentimientos…

Flash Back 

Caos total…no se puede definir de otra forma el patio de la escuela Furinkan, locos artistas marciales, estudiantes, prometidas y demás engendros, persiguiéndolo a el, el por que?, el no lo sabe, solo sabe que es un imán para atraer los problemas…intenta escapar pero no lo dejan, sus prometidas lo acosan, ella se da cuenta, el intenta decir algo, ella lo golpea, una discusión, un mal entendido, ella se aleja y el ve como se va la única persona en la que podía confiar, que creía que nunca lo dejaría solo…se ha ido, nada de lo que creyó era cierto…un grito…un basta…todos se quedan sorprendidos ante su reacción…el los ve con desprecio…se aleja…

fin del Flash Back 

El viento sopla mas fuerte, rayos caen por todas partes, una alerta de tifón cae sobre la ciudad, la chica espera por el en casa, pero el no aparece, esta preocupada, mas sabiendo lo que ocurrió en la escuela, decide salir a buscarlo a pesar de las advertencias, no escucha…solo lo necesita a el, saber que esta bien…

El chico continua su presurosa marcha hacia ningún lugar, solo intenta salir del caos que lo rodea, encontrar un lugar al que pueda decir hogar y sentirse tranquilo, protegido…querido…se detiene y se recarga en una pared, algo lo ha golpeado…

-_When this began I had nothing to say And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_I was confused_-

Su brazo sangraba

- _And I let it all out to find/That I'm Not the only person with these things in mind Inside of me_-

no era el único maldito, pero era del que todos se aprovechaban

- _But all the vacancy the words revealed Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_-

Dejar atrás cualquier sentimiento, no pensar en nadie mas, solo el, una locura cruzo por su cabeza

- _Nothing to lose Just stuck/Hollow and alone And the fault is my own_-

después de todo si les hubiera puesto un alto desde el principio se hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento

- _And the fault is my own_-

Solo había un lugar al que podía ir y no ser molestado nunca mas

- _I want to feel What I thought was never real_-

solo quería alejarse de todo, dejarlo todo

- _I want to let go of the pain I've held so long_-

Su Corazón y su alma ya no aguantaba mas, no mas dolor ni sufrimiento

- _I want to feel Like I'm close to something real I want to find something I've wanted all along_-

una caída mas…sangre goteaba de su brazo…

- _Somewhere I Belong_-

La chica corría desesperada por las calles evitando ser golpeada por las cosas que eran levantadas por el fuerte viento, se reprochaba el haberlo dejado solo en ese lugar, lo había visto en su mirada, el se encontraba herido, lo había dejado sin que le importara nada, no podía permitir que le pasara algo, y sin esperarlo lo vio, ahí, en la sima del edificio en construcción, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el, mientras avanzaba pudo ver como había rastros de sangre en el piso, sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo al ver esa sangre, sabia que era de el…

Ya no podía mas, ya no quería mas…

- _And I've got nothing to say I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face I was confused_-

ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo

- _Looking__ everywhere/Only to fin that it's_-

ya no le importaba nada, solo le quedaba una salida y la tomaría..

- Ranma!!! No lo hagas!!-

El volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y ahí estaba ella, la persona a la que mas quería en este mundo, lagrimas caían por el rostro de la chica la cual se acercaba lentamente a el

- _Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_-

- Y crees que yo si? Uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el destino- decía la chica algo desesperada

- _So what am I_-

Ella no podía creer lo que su prometido pensaba hacer, se encontraba desesperada y esa desesperación hizo que dijera lo que por tanto tiempo había ocultado

- Yo te amo Ranma!!!! No puedes hacerme esto!!-

El se sorprendió ante las palabras de ella

- _What__ do I have but negativity, 'cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me_-

- Eso nunca me ha importado- la chica termino de acercarse a el , lo iba abrazar cuando un gran trueno hizo que el cayera, logrando agarrarse con una mano de la orilla del piso

- Dame la mano Ranma-

el se negaba

- _Nothing to lose nothing to gain hollow and alone and the fault is my own_-

- no digas tonterías, me tienes a mi-

- The fault is my own-

- por favor Ranma, no me hagas esto, no me dejes, yo te amo-

Ranma le dio la mano y ella lo jalo, el impulso provoco que los dos cayeran al piso, el arriba de ella, el la brazo y lloro en su hombro, ella también lo abrazo

- _I want to feel like i'm somewhere i belong_-

- Tu lugar es aquí, conmigo, con nuestra familia..-

el la abrazo mas

- Te amo Akane-

Fin…

Waaaaaa por fin logre terminar este track, después de haber mandado dos tracks a la papelera de reciclaje(aun que para este momento ya los saque de ahí y estoy pensando en tal vez terminarlos…pero aun no se) bueno los dejo, pero no sin antes contestar sus reviews

**Sandy0329:** jojojojojojojo amiga!!! Y eso no es nada, puedo quedarme jugando age of mythology hasta las 5 am jojojojojojojo pero ya me estoy retirando de ese vicio y estoy jugando a horas mas normales por que ya voy a regresar a la school y tengo que dormir bien(mi tortura comenzara de nuevo TT.TT)

**Yara****-chan:** NO ME CUELGUES!!!! TT.TT por el mismo motivo he prometido no volver a matar a alguno de los protagonistas TT.TT asi que no te preocupes que ya no lo volveré a hacer…y que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior

**Maria T:** TT.TT gracias por la opinión que tienes de mi, la verdad es que no pensé que alguien llegara a pensar así de mi y de mis historias TT.TT que bueno que te gustaron y por favor ACTUALIZA PRONTO TUS HISTORIAS!!!!!!!!!!!

**Noriko****-InLove:** que bueno que te gusto el Cáp. La razón por la que la letra no se aprese a ala que tu tienes es por que es una traducción literal de la original con unos cuantos arreglos de una servidora (ahora resulte arreglista XD)

**El lugar donde pertenesco**

**Versión Shakka**

Cuándo esto empezó

yo no tuve nada que decir

Y me perdí en la nada dentro de mi

yo estaba confundido

Y permití que todo fuera en contra/ que yo

no soy la única persona con estas cosas en la mente

dentro de mí

Pero todo el vacío las palabras reveladas

Son la única cosa verdadera que tengo que dejar de sentir

No tengo nada perder

Apenas atascado/hueco y solo

Y la culpa es mía

Y la culpa es mía

Quiero curar

quiero sentirse

lo que pensé que no era verdadero

Quiero dejar el dolor que he tenido tanto tiempo

Borre todo el dolor, se va se va

Quiero curar

quiero sentirse

Como soy cercano a algo verdadero

yo quiero encontrar algo que yo he querido todo el tiempo

el lugar donde pertenezco

Y yo no tengo nada que decir

No puedo creer que no caí de frente

yo estaba confundido

Mirar por todas partes/solo para encontrar eso

no es la manera que yo me había imaginado todo en mi mente

Tan solo es que yo

Todo lo que hago lo hago negativo

Pero no puedo justificar la

Manera que todos me mira

No tengo nada que perder

nada ganar/hueco y solo

y la culpa es mía

la culpa es mía

y nunca sabre

hasta que lo haga por mi mismo

Y nunca sentiré

nada hasta que mis heridas se curen

yo nunca seré

nada hasta que me separe de mí

Y yo me separaré

y me encontraré hoy

Quiero curar

quiero sentir

el lugar donde pertenezco


	8. Track 7 Piensalo Bien

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 7:**

**Piensalo**** Bien**

_Fgsdgr _ella

_Nvfjngust_ el

**Fdfnsf** ambos

-

Cuantos tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vio? 7 o 8 años? Tal vez mas, al terminar la preparatoria ella partió hacia la universidad, haría su sueño realidad, estudiaría medicina, el se quedo en el dojo, pero se fue a los pocos meses de que ella se marchara, nunca dio una razón del por que de su partida, al principio se comunicaba con la familia, pero dejo de hacerlo con el pasar de los meses, tiempo después se enteraron de que había decidido dejar las artes marciales y estudiaba la universidad. El tiempo siguió pasando, ahora ella era una importante neurocirujano, a su corta edad era una de las mejores del país, el por casualidades de la vida también era doctor, psiquiatra, uno de los mejores, como siempre lo había sido en todo, ahora se encontraban frente a frente, quien diría que por culpa de un congreso volverían a verse y no por voluntad propia, al fin y al cabo el compromiso nunca fue roto, a su edad, aun estaban comprometidos, pero ya ninguno de los dos le daba valides, por eso no se buscaron, una ves habiendo salido del dojo, dieron por terminado ese compromiso, mas sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, aun que no lo aceptaran.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería del hotel donde se celebraba el congreso, habían logrado llevar una platica tranquila, pero el tema del porque de su partida y su falta de comunicación salio a flote

Ella se encontraba serena, pero aun así sonaba algo afectada

_- Piénsalo bien antes de quererme, no lo pienses demasiado o quizá vas a perderme, tu lástima me ofende mejor déjame tu odio que sólo se odia lo amado-_

el prestaba atención a sus palabras, le afectaba pero había aprendido a controlar sus emociones  
_- que me recuerdes con honor no como un descorazonado, así pierdes tú y lo gano yo, y no pierdo más mi tiempo me has dejado ir sin saber-_

le estaba echando la culpa de todo a el?  
_- que pude haber sido yo, que pudiste haber sido tu-  
_si, definitivamente lo culpaba de todo  
_¿Y quién crees que perdió¿quién te crees que soy yo-_

esto no se quedaría así, ella también tubo la culpa y se lo haría saber  
- soy todo lo que siempre extrañarás haber sabido, cuando descubras que el único trago amargo fue…-

su voz tembló un poco, a pesar de estar algo exasperado, solo se escucho como susurro  
_- el de tu dulce adiós-_

aun le dolía recordar como ella se marcho de su lado dejándolo solo, si bien nunca le dijo lo que sentía o intento detenerla, nunca creyó que se olvidaría de el.

ella no soporto mas y salio del lugar, el la siguió logrando detenerla en la puerta de la chica, siguiendo el impulso del momento la beso, ella le correspondió, el beso fue como un suspiro, ambos se vieron a los ojos y juntaron sus frentes  
**- Te conocía más mi imaginación que mis sentidos me enamoré de una idea no de una realidad-**

por fin lo habían dicho, después de tantos años habían logrado decirlo  
**- la obsesión por la ilusión de no estar tan encerrado de los niveles del amor del cual yo no conozco nada-**

el mayor obstáculo entre los dos siempre fue estar en el dojo, rodeados de tanta gente que no los dejaba vivir, el distanciamiento les había ayudado a definir sus sentimientos, mas no sabrían si esto funcionaria **  
- mas querida para mi pero aún no ha habido nadie que atormente mi pasión hasta dejarme sin aire-**  
a pesar de ser libres nunca buscaron lo que querían de ellos mismos en otras personas, sin saberlo se habían sido fieles

- que apacigüe mi dolor por el cansancio de buscarte que apaciente la adicción a besar y ser besado que reviente la reacción para amar y ser amado-  
Sus manos se entrelazaron, el intento besarla, pero ella se alejo, el entendió lo que intentaba decirle

_- Que no serás tú, quien podrá extasiarme seguiré buscando quien me ame y quien me deje amarle-_

una lagrima cruzo por la cara de la chica, el quiso abrazarla y decirle que aun la amaba como el primer día, pero su tonto orgullo se lo impidió  
_- es fácil me molesta la gente como tu que complica siempre el modo y no valora pronto todo-_

ella mostró su enojo ante el comentario, que quería decirle con eso? Acaso le echaba la culpa?  
_- se cierra el libro ya aún antes de empezar no se escribe esta historia y ya jamás se escribir�-_

ella se volteo para dejarlo ahí solo, el la detuvo, no se iría sin escuchar antes todo lo que tenia que decir  
_- me dejaste ir sin saber que pude, que soy y que siempre habré sido yo y nunca fuiste tú-_  
su enojo aumento, como se atrevía decirle que ella nunca lo quiso, acaso no cuenta su sufrimiento al verlo coquetear con tantas chicas o como se preocupaba por el?

_¿Y quién crees que perdió¿quién te crees que soy yo-_

ella lo encaro, se notaba su malestar  
_- soy todo lo que siempre extrañarás haber sabido, cuando descubras que el único trago amargo fue…-_

sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de distancia, el la rodeo con sus brazos y la pego mas a su cuerpo

_- el de tu dulce adiós…-_ ella susurro antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los de el en un beso desesperado  
se separaron y el acaricio su rostro  
**- Te conocía más mi imaginación que mis sentidos, me enamoré de una idea no de una realidad-**  
ella se alejo de su lado dejándolo con una inmensa sensación de vació, se dio la vuelta y camino el trayecto que le faltaba para su habitación, se detuvo justo frente a su puerta, volteo a verlo al escuchar que le hablaba

¿Quién crees que perdió-

- los dos- le respondió al mismo tiempo que entraba en su cuarto

el se quedo parado viendo como nuevamente se iba de su vida, pero no lo permitiría, toco la puerta de la habitación, ella le abrió y en su rostro podían verse las lagrimas caer

- No quiero perder- su voz parecía una suplica, los llantos de ella aumentaron y se abrazo a el

- yo tampoco-

la vio a la cara y la beso una vez mas mientras entraba a la habitación con la chica en sus brazos

fin

jojojojojojojojojojojojojojo…..termine este track! Por fin pude escribir algo después de la mini depresión que enfrente debido a la muerte de mi adorado PC TT.TT, pero he logrado salir y aquí les tengo este nuevo track, espero que les halla gustado, ya que la canción que puse me encanta

bueno me dejo de tonterías y a continuacion sus reviews

Sandy0329: amiga! Que bueno que te gusto el track, aun que batalle un poco para escribirlo, pero no se por que XD, tal vez por que era muy dark y como que ese no es mi estilo, pero en fin, espero que este también te guste

Yara-chan: un casi no es lo mismo a un hacer , así que no te preocupes, prometí no volver a matar a ese par

Maria T: amiga! Que bueno que te gusto , espero saber de ti mas seguido

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, así que los dejo

atte.

Shakka

PD:

No olviden los reviews!


	9. Track 8 Una Confusion

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 8:**

**Una Confusión**

_Fsgdfdg_ ella

**Hgkyuf** el

Vngjvtrvr ambos

Akane entro corriendo dentro de su habitación, miro a su alrededor, camino unos pasos hasta acercarse a su escritorio, se recargo y se soltó llorando, no podía creer lo que había pasado….

Ranma se encontraba en el parque, no quería regresar a el dojo, no después de lo que había sucedido, por primera vez en su vida su corazón le dolía y no por causas físicas, esto era algo mucho mas fuerte…

La noche ha caído en el no muy apacible distrito de Nerima, aparentemente todo mundo duerme tranquilo, pero sabemos que eso no es verdad, hay un par de corazones rotos que intentan ver que fue lo que sucedió entre los dos

Akane permanecía sentada frente a su escritorio, a través de la ventana podía apreciar con claridad la luna…

_Llegaste como una esperanza, mi espera tuvo un final amabas cuando yo te amaba, te burlabas o creías que te hacia tanta falta…-_

Ranma caminaba por el parque, a su mente solo venían recuerdos de ella por mas que intentaba, no podía alejarlos de su cabeza, no podía seguir huyendo, tenia que regresar a casa….

**- Tus frases no se me olvidaron me hiciste ver que había algo más, las alas me has arrebatado no puedo volar me has herido en vano….-**

Akane salio de su cuarto y bajar a la cocina, encontrándose en las escaleras con la causa de su sufrir, el…

_- Un huracán que mata, despacio y me desangra, tan fuerte que hoy acaba mi paciencia ante ti, mis ganas de vivir y me rindo este es el fin no me busques que yo a ti te detesto y solo encuentro que yo de ti, fui solo una confusión._

**- Y que soy yo, tu gran error olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión, que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida...-**

cada palabra de el hacia que su corazón se rompiera un poco mas…

_- No quiero que me digas nada no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar arma suicida del alma que destruyes mi fe de amar._

Akane no quiso seguir viéndolo, subió de nuevo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, el la siguió, no quería dejarla ir, la amaba a pesar de todo lo sucedido, intento entrar a su cuarto, pero no lo dejo, Ranma termino con la cabeza recargada en la puerta del cuarto de Akane, mientras ella estaba sentada contera la puerta llorando…

Regrésame los días que hiciste una mentira, te creía pues jamás seré capas de engañar con el corazón para después salir corriendo sin ninguna explicación…-.

El llanto de Akane aumento al igual que la frustración de Ranma, como era posible qe teniéndola tan cerca la estuviera perdiendo

Y que soy yo? tu gran error, olvido de un viejo amor, una confusión, que actuaste sin pensar que yo de ti me enamoraría tal vez tú podrías arruinar mi vida, tú...-

Acaso este seria el fin para ambos? Después de haber pasado por tantos obstáculos dejarían que una simple confusión terminara por separarlos? Acaso ese es su destino?

Continuara….

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mas de una persona querrá matarme por lo que acabo de hacer, aparte de mi tardanza para publicar XD…..bueno se que había dicho que estos song fics serian auto conclusivos, pero aun que intente que este song fic quedara en un solo capitulo, la canción no me daba un buen final, así que decidí continuarlo con otro song fic, lamentablemente aun no se me ocurre que canción podría utilizar XD….se aceptan sugerencias XD

En fin, bueno por causas de fuerza mayor, en este track no podré contestar sus reviews TT.TT, pero intentare contestarlos en el siguiente

Bueno ahora me despido

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

atte.

Shakka


	10. Track 9 December Love Song

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 9:**

**December**** Love Song**

**Nota: Este track NO es la continuación del track anterior, es solo uno que se me ocurrió mientras mataba al tiempo XD ok, así que espero que no se confundan Atte. Shakka**

La tarde cae lentamente sobre el cielo de Tokio, por la calle va caminando un hombre joven enfundado en un caro traje cubierto por una gabardina protegiéndolo del frió, no es una extraña imagen para las concurridas calles de la ciudad….

_Las luces de la tarde, coloreando las noches por las ocupadas avenidas caminando por la calle me regresa tus recuerdos_-

El hombre voltea a ver los altos edificios que rodean las calles, su vista regresa a ala calle y ve como las parejas pasan a su lado abrazadas protegiéndose del frió

_Ahora miro, como los amantes me pasan, encontrando sus sombras, a la opinión de mis ojos_-

Un sentimiento de soledad lo recorre, hace cuanto tiempo estaba solo, cuando se alejo de los que quería?...

_Ahora estoy aquí, solo recordando el tiempo en el que reíamos juntos, el frió cae y sigo pesando en ti preguntándome si tu sientes lo mismo_-

Cuando se alejo de ella? Cuando dejo de tener el tiempo para pensar en ella y su hermosa sonrisa?

_Salva, tu sonrisa para mi aunque llores por mi recuérdame y ámame siempre_-

Cuando dejo de amarla? Acaso había dejado de hacerlo? No, a ella nunca la olvidaría, ella era la única para el

_Ama, y sonríe para mi, abraza todos nuestros recuerdos, recuerdame y ámame otra vez_ -

Al fin se había dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba, víspera de navidad y el se encontraba solo, solo con la misma rutina de siempre, levantarse temprano, ir a su oficina, hacer mucho dinero con sus negocios, salir tarde de la oficina y regresar solo a su casa donde no lo esperaba nadie…en que momento había perdido esa vitalidad que lo caracterizaba?...

_En mi vida tan deprimente, ahora una vida callada no hay nadie aquí, a quien tomar de las manos o que me proteja del frió_ -

Como la extrañaba, a ella y sus rabietas, sus sonrisas y caricias…

_Este sentimiento de soledad me partirá, espero escuchar y busco tu voz para que me saque de la oscuridad_ -

por un momento creyó verla y escucharla, pero solo fue su imaginación, la soledad lo estaba volviendo loco, aun la amaba, como pudo alejarse de ella? Quizás en su afán de ser algo mejor para ella se concentro demasiado en serlo y se olvido de que alguien lo esperaba? Puede ser…

_Los copos de nieve caen como las lágrimas que gastándose mi cara, quisiera abrasarte solo una vez mas…-_

No todo se ha perdido, puede que aun exista otra oportunidad de rectificar su vida….el hombre corrió a tomar un taxi, no quería perder mas tiempo, no mas…

El taxi recorrió las blancas calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al tranquilo distrito de Nerima, su destino lo aguardaba, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para corregir el rumbo

Camino unas cuadras y llego hasta la casa con el gran portal de madera al frente, se podía apreciar que había actividad dentro de la casa, voces conocidas venían a sus oídos, todas esas personas que tanto quería estaban renidos y el no se encontraba con ellos, temerosamente entro y camino hasta al entrada de la casa, una joven mujer salio a recibirlo, su corazón se acelero como hace mucho no lo hacia, era ella, se acerco a ella y la saludo, ella se veía sorprendida, el la tomo de las manos y pidió perdón por todo el daño que le causo y por fin dijo lo que por tanto tiempo se había guardado, las lagrimas corrían por la cara de la mujer, el la abrazo…

_Pienso en ti noche y día preguntándome si tu sientes lo mismo_-

Ella le contesto, lo amaba como el a ella, nunca había dejado de hacerlo….

_Esta en el silencio de la noche caes en mis brazos y te abraso fuerte, mis besos guiaran a nuestros corazones perdidos, dime si me amas otra vez_ -

Te amo Ranma-

Yo también te amo Akane, nunca he dejado de hacerlo-

Fin…

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa….Oo? no se por que creo que ya había usado esas ultimas dos líneas como final para otro fic, no estoy segura XD pero en fin…jojojojojojjo no puedo creerlo, hace mucho que no me aventaba dos one shots en una hora jojojojojojojo, creo que mi poder de escritura esta regresando XD ( ¬¬ denme un golpe por la tarugada que acabo de escribir) pero en fin, para los que no capten, hace rato termine el track 8 del song fic collection, pero no se por que creo que en ese track la narración no me gusto como quedo, yo misma lo califico como un track con muy mala narración, no se que pensaran ustedes, bueno me retiro, por que mi imaginación anda volando en una nube y tengo que ir a alcanzarla

Antes de despedirme les vuelvo a poner el recuento de las canciones utilizadas y de quienes son:

**Track 1: No hablare- Tatiana (soundtrack de la película Hércules)**

**Track 2: Mírala, Míralo- Alejandra Guzmán (en este Track me auto plagie, después le cuento por que)**

**Track 3: Se- Lu**

**Track 4: Viviendo por ti – Aleks Syntek y Benny**

**Track 5: Akane's Song (Mysti's Song) – Sountrack de Pokemon**

**Track 6: Somewhere i Belong – Linkin Park**

**Track 7: Píensalo Bien – Lu**

**Track 8: Una Confusion – Lu**

**Track 9: December Love Song - Gackt**

bueno me despido

Atte

Shakka

Pd:

No olviden los reviews!


	11. Track 10 El Muro

**Shakka's Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 10:**

**El Muro**

_Fsdsadf_ canción

**NOTA: esta es la continuación del track 8, les aviso para que no se confundan al leerlo oki doki -, bueno ahora si el track**

La tarde cae sobre Nerima, Ranma se encuentra practicando en el Dojo como es habitual en el, en su cara se puede apreciar que algo le molesta, intenta concentrarse, pero su mente viaja hacia otro lugar, el lugar en donde se encuentra ella...

Como si de telepatía se tratase Akane aparece por la puerta del Dojo…

Ya esta al cena-

Su mirada es fría al igual que su voz, en sus ojos se puede apreciar la tristeza, Ranma la mira fijamente intentando ver algo a través de esa mirada tan gélida, su corazón se oprime, ya no soporta la situación, ella lo ve de igual manera, se siente triste y tampoco soporta la situación, pero su orgullo no la deja hacer nada, le da una ultima mirada y se va sin decir nada…

Ranma solo ve como se aleja…

_Quisiera acercarme a ti y no me atrevo, se que tu lo deseas igual o mas_- 

La noche ha caído sobre la ciudad, todos se relajan tranquilamente antes de ir a la cama, Ranma se encuentra sentado en un árbol mientras observa a Akane, que se encuentra en el balcón observando las estrellas, ambos con una mirada melancólica

_Quisiera oírte decir "estoy temblando" yo también tengo frió y no vendrás_-

Ella se da cuenta de que esta siendo observada, sabe bien de quien se trata, solo una persona podría hacerla sentir lo que siente en ese momento con solo verla…

_- Siguen pasando los días y tu en silencio preguntas "¿Que nos paso?"-_

Ranma ve como las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de la chica

- _Hay un muro entre tu y yo, hay un muro en la oscuridad, caricias rotas buscando volver y un amor que muere y no hay nada que hacer_-

Ella miro a Ranma, lo amaba y no soportaba mas estar lejos de el, pero una vez mas su orgullo no la dejaba en paz

- _Hay un muro entre tu y yo, dos heridas en la soledad, dos luces blancas que el tiempo apago y un amor que muere lo queramos o no_-

Acaso eso significaba el final de su historia? Esa historia que no pudo ser por culpa de los demás? No eso no podía ser, el no lo permitiría, la amaba demasiado como para no luchar por ella una vez mas, aun que este enemigo sea mucho mas poderoso que los anteriores…su orgullo…

Ranma bajo del árbol, ella miro decepcionada como se alejaba, creyó que tal vez podría suceder algo, pero aparentemente eso no sucedería, pasaron los minutos, Akane fue sorprendida por unas manos que rodeaban lentamente su cintura y unos labios que rozaban su cuello peligrosamente

- _Quisiera besar de nuevo tus manos largas, también ellas lo quisieran yo lo se, quisiera romper el nudo de tus secretos y abrirte mi alma entera_-

Akane se voltio hacia el, sus miradas se cruzaron y sus corazones se aceleraron al limite de la arritmia cardiaca

_- Sigues mirando en silencio y tu tampoco te explicas que nos fallo…Ayúdame-_

El acaricio la mejilla de Akane mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus labios

Ranma…-

Shhhh…- sus labios se rozaban al hablar- Te amo y eso es lo único que importa-

Sus labios se unieron

Yo también te amo- dijo ella alejándose un poco de el, ambos sonrieron y sus labios se unieron una vez mas…

Fin

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…3 tracks en una sola semana, me sorprendo a mi misma XD, bueno, pero para no hacer mas choro mareador, he de explicar unas cuantas cosas, así que prosigo; se que al inicio dije que serian tracks auto conclusivos, pero al estar escribiendo el track 8: Una confusión, no se me ocurrió ningún final, de hecho la canción no me daba para un final bueno, así que decidí hacer una continuación oki doki? Bueno, continuo, la otra aclaración, para lo que no entendieron este track, o mas bien quien lo cantaba, se supone que lo canta Ranma ok?...bueno creo que es todo por el momento, así que me despido

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Atte

Shakka

_"Existen tres niveles en el amor: 1) El gusto: no puede haber nada si la persona no te gusta; 2) Querer: si no quieres a la persona nunca podrás amarla; 3) Amor: el mas puro y hermoso sentimiento que existe en este mundo…por mi parte yo me encuentro en el segundo y espero algún día llegar al tercero…"_

_Shakka D' V_


	12. Track 11 Tu y Yo

**Shakka's**** Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 11:**

**Tu**** y Yo**

**by**

**Shakka D' V**

_Dfsresd_ canción

Akane se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, tenia su diario abierto de par en par, su cara era triste, una ráfaga da viento entro por su ventana moviendo las paginas, al ver las paginas colocadas frente a ella por el viento, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mojando las letras impresas en esas hojas…

_"Sueños que van en bolsas de hielo al mar,  
colores sin mezclar, nada que contar...  
Silencio que estás atento para atacar,  
nos enfrentas y te vas…"_

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente, una figura conocida se acerco a ella y se sentó en su cama, el también se veía triste…

_No te he oído entrar_-

El chico le tomo la mano, intentado que volteara verlo…

Akane yo…-

ella se levanto y se alejo de el, entre sus manos, pegado a su pecho llevaba su diario

_-Somos dos novios, que no tienen mes de abril, que no se miran porque sí, que no se hacen reír-_

No digas eso Akane, después de lo que paso hoy me he dado cuenta de que me importas demasiado como para perderte-

_Ahora el cariño envenena la habitación, llena todo de falso amor, esconde el mal humor_-  
el intenta acercarse, pero ella se aleja mas

Akane por favor…se que nunca lo había dicho, pero yo realmente te amo, se que fui un cobarde al negarlo tanto tiempo, pero ya no quiero hacerlo-

ella se volteo hacia el y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

_Mírame y dime que es lo que ves, mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B_-

Acaso era cierto que realmente no había nada en común entre ellos, a pesar de que su forma de ser era casi igual, orgullosos, testarudos. Ranma la acorralo entre la pared y el, las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por los ojos de ella  
-_Y es que tú y yo, sólo tú y yo, ni siempre ni nunca, ni tú ni yo…_-

No me digas eso, no puedes pensar así, te amo y se que me amas, no me importa lo que digan los demás, ya no, solo quiero estar contigo, por favor, deja de llorar-  
-_No eran así esos ojos que están ya cansados de llorar, quieren descansar_-

Ranma limpio las lagrimas que caían sobre su cara  
-_Dame un abrazo y siente como esta vez se nos escapa sin poder hacer nada por él_-

El la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no dejaría que todo se terminara ahí, no podía dejar que la mujer que amaba se fuera de su lado para siempre

No Akane, no dejare que esto pase, no dejare que te vallas de mi lado, nunca lo permitiré entiendes, nunca-

Lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso lentamente, no sabia de donde había sacado el valor para poder hacer todo aquello, pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho…

Fin.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SHEA!

Por fin, después de casi 3 meses sin escribir por fin pude terminar este track!

Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto la canción es de la oreja de van gogh

Por cierto, y nos acercamos al final de este fic


	13. Track 12 Salvame

**Shakka's**** Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track 12:**

**Sálvame**

_Tghbgbtr_ ella

_Bbfvdfrv___ el

Una mañana tranquila en la pequeña localidad de Nerima, todos sus habitantes hacían sus rutinas diarias, ella caminaba lentamente a la escuela acompañada de su hermana mayor, como todos los días su cara se veía pálida, las ojeras se mostraban debajo de sus ojos color chocolate, caminaba sin ganas, pidiéndole permiso a un pie para mover el otro, su hermana la vio…

-Akane apurate o vamos a llegar tarde!- ella salio de su ensoñación

- Si, ya voy!-

Unas cuadras mas, unas cuadras menos, que mas daba ya, el no estaba con ella, nada era lo mismo…

- Marimacho! Ya despierta!-

…Ranma! Era el? O solo fue su imaginación, la chica volteo y ahí estaba el parado frente a ella, tal y como lo recordaba la última vez que lo vio

- Ranma…- dijo casi en un susurro, lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

- Hola Akane- sonrió el

Las lagrimas en sus ojos aumentaron, con desesperación corrió hacia el y lo abrazo con fuerza, el le correspondió el abrazo

- Donde habías estado?- pregunto la chica con desesperación

- No es donde estado, sino donde estoy…- contesto el viéndola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla

- como?- no entendía, de que hablaba, como que donde esta?...en ese momento noto que no era el mismo Ranma, lo miro con sorpresa

- Es algo difícil de explicar-

- Pero…- ella seguía sin entender

- No quiero que sufras mas- el se acerco lentamente a ella, sus labios se rozaron

_- Extrañarte es mi necesidad vivo en la desesperanza desde que tú ya no vuelves más…-_ el sello sus labios con un roce de su boca

_- Desde que tú ya no vuelves más sobrevivo por pura ansiedad-_

Otro roce de labios

_-Y es que no te dejo de pensar, poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe...-_

Uno más

-_ perdiendo la voz…-_

Sus labios finalmente se unieron en un corto beso, mas sin embargo sus labios no se separaron completamente, continuaron con un lento rose…

_- Me propongo tanto continuar pero amor es la palabra…-_

Los brazos de el se apretaron un poco mas fuerte alrededor de ella

_- Que me cuesta a veces olvidar-_

- No lo hagas- le pidió el antes de besarla nuevamente

Sus labios se separaron, Akane hundió su cara e el pecho de el, lagrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos, el la abrazo con fuerza, deseando estar ahí realmente, sin darse cuenta el chico comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire

- Ranma!- al darse cuenta de la situación el la miro con sorpresa- No te vayas!-

- No puedo- dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara de ella

- Por favor- pidió ella suplicante con la voz entre cortada por las lagrimas

_- Sálvame del olvido…-_ el rozo sus labios

_- sálvame de la soledad…-_ ella cerro los ojos

_-Sálvame del lastimo-_ el la beso

_- estoy hecha a tu voluntad…-_ ella correspondió

_-Sálvame del olvido…-_ el la abrazo

_- sálvame de la oscuridad –_ ella derramo una lágrima mas

_- Sálvame del lastimo…-_ el la limpio

_- no me dejes caer jamás-_ ella le dijo adiós, lentamente el aire se fue llevando a Ranma de sus brazos

- No te dejare…- escucho pronunciar al viento, cerro lo ojos tratando de imaginar de nuevo a Ranma entre sus brazos…

- Akane despierta!-

Abrió los ojos

- Nabiki?- decía la chica al darse cuenta de que aun se encontraba en su habitación

- Si soy yo, anda apurate o llegaremos tarde-

- Si!- sus ojos se iluminaron

- Con que soñaste que estas tan contenta?-

- Volverá…-

-Como?-

En ese mismo momento un inconsciente joven se encontraba siendo curado de sus heridas en una pequeña choza en el bosque

- Akane…-

Fin!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 2 one shots nuevos y una actualización en la misma semana, no lo puedo creer, hace tiempo que no hacia eso, me alegra estar de regreso

Bueno, aun no decido si este será el ultimo track o añadiré otro, lo que si se es que después del ultimo track, pondré un bonus track

Bueno sin mas que decir, los dejo por el momento

atte.

Shakka

PD

Dejen sus reviews!


	14. Track 13 Beautiful Goodbye

**Shakka's** **Songfic Collection Vol. 1**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Track** **13:**

**Beautiful** **Goodbye**

_Ghytyjtjku_ cancion

Años han pasado ya desde que abandono esa casa que tantos recuerdos le traía, lentamente caminaba por los pasillos del lugar, notando que el tiempo ya comenzaba a dejar sus marcas por esas paredes

Caminando lentamente subió por las escaleras para visitar el que antes fue su cuarto, el regresar a su casa en estas circunstancias era doloroso, y para quien no, su padre acababa de fallecer y regresaba del entierro, sus hermanas decidieron que mientras mas rápido se decidiera el destino de la casa y el dojo seria mejor, esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba nuevamente entre esas paredes

Y ahí estaba una vez mas, su habitación, aquel lugar que le guardaba tantos secretos

_- Fed up with my destiny and this place of no return-_ era doloroso estar ahi despues de tanto tiempo _- Think I'll take another day and slowly watch it burn-_

- Akane?-

Ella volteo lentamente, reconoció la voz inmediatamente, tantos años y aun le causaba el mismo efecto, acaso nunca podría olvidarlo?

- Ranma…-

- Nabiki me dijo que estarías aquí-

- si…yo quería…- el al interrumpió

- ver el lugar una vez mas-

- si…-

Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir rápidamente por su cara sin que pudiera contenerlas, el la atrajo a sus brazos dejándola llorar sobre su hombro, ella se aferro a el mientras era mecida y escuchaba palabras tranquilizadoras por parte del el

- la ultima vez que estuvimos así fue cuando te fuiste a la universidad, hace mucho tiempo…- su abrazo se hizo mas fuerte, no quería dejarla ir, no otra vez

_- It doesn't really matter how the time goes by, cause I still remember you and I and that beautiful goodbye_-

El beso su cabello, ella se aferro mas a el

_- We staggered through these empty streets laughing arm in arm, the night had made a mess of me, your confession kept me warm-_ ella sonrio al igual que el al recordar aquella noche

Las lagrimas habían cesado, pero le abrazo aun se mantenía igual de fuerte que al inicio

_- And I don't really miss you, I just need to know, do you ever think of you and I, and that beautiful goodbye?-_

El se separo de ella un poco y acaricio su cara

- no me digas eso akane, yo me acuerdo de esa noche todos los días, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti, se que me has extrañado lo puedo ver en tus ojos-

_- nothing lasts forever, but we always try, and I just can't help but wonder why, we let it pass us by-_

- éramos muy jóvenes, era lógico que algo así pasara, pero yo aun pienso en ti- sus labios rozaron los de la chica- yo aun te amo-

- ranma…-

Sus labios se unieron en un beso lento y nervioso, tanto tiempo después y aun se ponían nerviosos, se separaron lentamente viéndose a los ojo

- yo también te amo ranma-

El la abrazo nuevamente, ella se perdió en ese abrazo, no quería separarse de el nuevamente

_- When I see you now, I wonder how I could've watched you walk away, please forgive me now for that beautiful goodbye-_

- no hay nada que perdonar Akane-

- te amo ranma-

- yo también te amo akane-

Fin…

Wow!

Después de tanto tiempo por fin escribí el ultimo track del song fic collection! Aun lo estoy pensando, pero posiblemente agregue un bonus track, pero aun no lo decido, espero que les haya gustado esta serie de one shots

Por ultimo les mando un saludo a todos los lectores y a mis amigos que siempre me han ayudado cuando tengo problemas pa escribir, andaría, kaio, alo-chan, yoko, Artemisa, kei, galadriel muchas gracias a todos

Atte

shakka


End file.
